The Lucky Ones
by LayKay
Summary: "She'd watched him disappear so many times, she's lost count. He would walk, run, sometimes ride, away from her. He would disappear then show up unscathed, smiling like nothing had happened. She knew this time was different." Established Waige
She'd watched him disappear so many times, she's lost count. He would walk, run, sometimes ride, away from her. He would disappear then show up unscathed, smiling like nothing had happened. She knew this time was different.

Her hand tightened around his when she saw the glint in her boyfriend's eyes, the one that meant he was going to do something dangerous and life-threatening. She'd begged him not to, holding his hand as tightly as she could, telling him to let the fire fighters do their jobs but he did. He went back into the burning building, promising her he would be right back.

Cabe and Toby had to hold her back to keep her from running in after him when windows started blowing out. She screamed for him as the heat from the flames stung her face until she finally saw him, being carried out.

Doctors told her how lucky he was to be alive, that they were shocked he wasn't injured worse, considering the intensity of the fire. He would heal, they'd told her. He'd have burn scars, but he was going to survive.

Paige walked into Walter's hospital room, both of his arms wrapped in gauze. She knew more was covered that she couldn't see. "Hey," she heard him whisper. She looked at him, his eyes were barely open, oxygen tubes helping him breathe through his nose. "I'm okay."

She let out a laughing sob. "Walter." she shook her head. "You ran into a building you knew was compromised. You knew… you could have died. I am so… so sick of never knowing if I'm going to see you again."

"I'm okay," he said again.

"You have third degree burns over fifteen percent of your body, that's not okay."

"I'll heal." He lifted his arm slowly to reach for her hand.

She sighed softly, shaking her head as she squeezed his hand. "Walter, I love you so much. Just… you disappearing like you do, leaving me…"

"I'm here."

"This time. You got lucky. What about next time? Or… or the time after that? How many times do I have to watch you walk away and wonder if I'll ever see you again?"

"Paige."

She shook her head. "I don't… I can't…"

He looked at her as she dropped his hand, feeling his heart drop into his stomach. "Can't what?"

"Spend the rest of my life worrying. How would you feel if I ran into burning buildings?"

"You wouldn't. You're too cautious."

"Say I did. Say I had some reason, something important enough to me. Ralph."

"I would get him."

She shook her head. "You're missing the point, Walter. Can you just put yourself in my shoes?"

"No," he told her, shaking his head. "I wouldn't allow it."

"Fine. Then I don't allow you to take unnecessary risks on your life anymore."

"It was necessary," he murmured. "I left my bag and… there was something in there I needed."

"It could have been replaced."

He shook his head. "Not this."

"What was it?" He shook his head again. "You don't think I deserve that?"

He sighed softly, lifting his hand to point to a cabinet in the corner of the room. "There's a bag with what I had on me. What's left of it, at least."

"That's not funny."

"Just, go look through it. It should be in there."

She rolled her eyes and left his side to walk to the cabinet. "This better be freaking important," she mumbled angrily as she stooped down to open the plastic bag the hospital provided. He laid back against his pillows, waiting for the soft gasp that told him she'd found it.

She slowly stood up and turned to look at him, holding the tiny black box in box of her hands. "Is this…" she began, trailing off quickly.

"I suppose, in hindsight, I could have cut my losses and got another one. But um… open it."

She walked over to him, keeping the box closed and placed it into Walter's hand. His eyes darted from the box to her, shaking his head until she smiled. "You open it," she said, sitting on the edge of his bed near his legs.

He managed to push the box open using only his thumb, showing Paige the diamond ring inside. He put it on the bed, pushing it towards her with his fingers. "I… I was waiting for the perfect time, clearly not like this but… here we are."

"Here we are," she repeated, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You know what I'm going to ask."

"I still want to hear you say it."

"Marry me," he whispered.

She smiled, nodding as she leaned over to kiss him. "Asking me that was the last risk you get to take."


End file.
